


Social Cliques

by Pastel_Deku



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Social Issues, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Deku/pseuds/Pastel_Deku
Summary: Social cliques are everywhere and in everyone's school.To most people, they're frustrating and stupid.Maka Albarn soon learns, though, that it's not as black and white as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

 

As far as everyone knows, school can be difficult. All the social classes, keeping up your GPA and grades, making sure to get in your hours for community service, and so much more.

 

But for Maka Albarn, school was rather easy. As a straight A student, she had a great future ahead of her.

 

Death Weapon Meister Academy (or the DWMA) was a pretty regular school - despite the name. But as every school, it did have its social cliques.

 

The Jocks

 

The popular girls

 

The rich kids

 

The nerds

 

The rather simple "normal" kids (though Maka would still say that they were popular)

 

The musical kids

 

And of course...

 

The outcasts.

 

As someone who would probably be able to graduate early though, she never really noticed any of them.

 

Until of course, that day changed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"I'll never really understand why you hang out with him so much..." Maka sighed as she walked down the long hallway with her friend, Tsubaki.

 

Tsubaki gave a small smile along with a bit of a shrug. "We've been neighbors since we were little. And besides, Black☆Star isn't really that much trouble once you get used to him."

Maka shook her head as she stopped at her locker to grab a book out of it. "No matter how many times you explain it, I still won't understand..."

 

Tsubaki hummed softly as she carefully moved out of the way so a few students could get by. "That's alright."

 

The green-eyed girl closed her locker and turned to the taller girl. "I'm heading to English. I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

 

"Sounds good." The black-haired girl nodded, saying a quiet 'goodbye' as she headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

 

Tsubaki was one of the girls that Maka would put under the 'rather simple, but "normal" kids' category. They had met in one of the assemblies during freshman year, and seemed to stay friends until the current junior year.

 

Though Maka was greatful to have the girl as a friend, she would never understand how she could stand Black☆Star, one of the of the most popular jocks in the school (though Maka just thinks that he's a complete jerk).

 

She was so lost in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and before she knew it, she smacked right into someone else.

 

"Wh-Sorry!" She stuttered out, still a bit disoriented as she looked up at the taller student. He had shaggy white hair and a small headband that was the only thing that kept it somewhat under control.

 

He didn't look up at her, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Why don't you watch where you're going."

 

Before Maka could say another word, he continued down the hallway without sparing her a glance.

 

The girl stood there in slight shock for a few seconds before mumbling, "jerk..." under her breath as she continued down the hallway.

 

She took a deep breath, trying to focus back in on the class she was about to enter. English was relatively simple for Maka, and thankfully there were few people in that class that she would deem annoying.

 

The green-eyed girl had made it just in time and carefully sat down her seat, still somewhat in thought over what had happened in the hallway.

 

Who was that guy? Had she seen him before? Maka sighed softly, looking up towards the front of the room. Who knows. After all, it is a pretty big school.

 

As soon as everyone had settled down for the most part, Miss Marie, the teacher, began to take role.

 

Maka quickly said "here" when it came to be her turn, offering a small smile to the teacher. Though as role call continued on, she began to zone out again - that is, until a certain student's name was called.

 

"Crona Gorgon?" Marie looked up from her sheet and momentarily glanced around the room for the pink-haired student.

 

Everyone seemed to snicker until a quiet "here" was heard.

 

Maka glanced a few rows behind her until she noticed them with their head down on the desk, covered by their arms.

 

As much as the girl hated to admit it, Crona was definitely in the outcast category. Though Maka personally didn't fully understand how being non-binary worked, she always tried to respect everyone's pronouns. Unfortunately for Crona though, not everyone in the school saw it like Maka did. The others, for the most part, would often purposely misgender Crona just for the hell of it - even saying that it was Crona's fault for being that way.

 

The pink-haired individual had Maka's sympathy, but the green-eyed girl never really ever went out of her way to offer any support or friendship to them.

 

After all, Crona had to have someone in their life who had that position...right? That's what Maka always told herself at least...even if she didn't fully believe herself when she thought about it.

 

Soon though, Miss Marie began class and Maka pushed all thoughts of Crona out of her mind in order to focus on the work in front of her.

 

                                                                                      ***

 

Thankfully, English seemed to end just as quickly as it had began and Maka made her way to lunch to meet up with Tsubaki. On her way though, she paused in the hallway when she heard some commotion.

 

Peeking over a few people's shoulders, she wasn't surprised at the sight she saw.

 

Death the Kid having a meltdown over something not being symmetrical while his friends, Liz and Patty, tried to snap him out of it.

 

Maka would put him in the outcast category (especially since his father was the dean of the whole school), but he was loaded with cash. People were always trying to get close with him, but they all seemed to fail because of the teen's horrible OCD.

 

"Weird..." she shook her head and continued down the hallway to the lunchroom. The girl would never admit it out loud, but in some ways, she was jealous of Kid. Even though his father was the dean, he was pretty relaxed and...honestly cool if Maka would dare to say.

 

She unfortunately knew what it was like to have a parent as a teacher, and her father wasn't cool at all.

 

Spirit Albarn (and somewhat Maka) had become the gossip of the school ever since it was found out that the man had been cheating on his wife. They had gotten a divorce last month, and Maka was still adjusting to life without her mother since she had decided to travel the world and leave the teen with her father. Naturally, the girl practically despised her the man.

 

He was persistent though, she would give him that.

 

Spirit was always trying in every way possible to connect with Maka, but she wasn't about to forgive him anytime soon.

 

She shook her head and took a deep breath, not wanting her day to be ruined by the thoughts of her father. Just as she was about to enter the lunchroom though, she was stopped by another teacher.

 

"Ah! Maka! I've been looking all over the place for you!" Sid Barret gave the girl a small smile as he stopped her, "Lord Death and your father wanted to speak with you about something in their office."

 

The green-eyed girl paused for a second, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Now?"

 

The teacher nodded, "I believe so, yes."

 

Maka sighed in a bit of frustration, but still did her best to be polite. "Alright. Thank you, Sid."

 

Sid nodded as watched as the teen made her way back across the school to the office. If it had just been her father wanting to see her, Maka would have ignored it. But since it was also Lord Death, she tried to get there in a timely manner.

 

When she eventually arrived there, the teen took a deep breath before she knocked on the door, trying to think of anything she might have done wrong.

 

She heard a "come in" before the girl opened the door and walked in.

 

"Lord Death, let me just say-" Maka froze halfway through her sentence though when she saw fairly familiar white hair sitting in one of the chairs. Her green eyes darted from the boy to Lord Death, and even to her father. "what's...going on?"

 


End file.
